universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Brute
Brute Affiliation: The Hierarchy Type: Organic, Heavy Infantry Health: 650 Armor: Alien Infantry Heavy Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 1.8 Sight Range: 150 Cost: 850RM (see article for reductions) Time: 0:28 (see article for reductions) Popcap: 5 Produced From: Hierarchy Habitat Walker (Requires Mutagen 2 and a Brute Pod on the Walker) Special Ability: Automatic healing, Charge, Leap/Death from Above Weapon: Melee Punches, Charge Impact, Death From Above Impact Damage: Melee Punches: 40 Charge: 100 Death From Above: 100 Upgrades: Death From Above (Assault 2) The Brute is a powerful Hierarchy infantry unit unlocked via the Mutagen research branch. General Even more mutated than the Alien Grunt, Brutes have incredible strength and endurance. The Brute shares certain features with other Hierarchy infantry, such as glowing eyes, stooped posture, three digits on each limb, and gray skin. Unlike the other troops, Brutes have an extended jaw lined with razer-sharp teeth, wear no armor or cuffs, and possess far more muscle mass. Brutes use this raw strength to pound enemies into a pulp and to leap incredibly long distances. The Brute's hide is extremely tough and able to ward off blasts from turrets and even light anti-infantry rounds as mere annoyances, though sustained fire will eventually break through. Perhaps due to their extensive mutations, Brutes are unable to speak a proper language and can only produce growls, shrieks, and roars, though they apparently can still understand language. Campaign :I don't care what those things are, the President is our priority. :*Brutes leap down from the top of a ruined building* :Scratch that, take them down!-Colonel Moore. Brutes are first encountered by Colonel Moores rescue force in Washington D.C. atop a building, apparently trying to knock it down. After spotting Moore, they leaped down to attack. Brutes also made up a significant portion of the Hierarchy strike force sent to take down the last standing military base. Brutes are also sent as reinforcements during a Novus raid on a small Hierarchy outpost in the Midwestern United States. A pair of Brutes are also seen aboard the Hierarchy command ship during Mirabel and Viktor's infiltration of the vessel. As their final appearence in the Novus campaign, a lone Brute is strangely found inside a Hierarchy pen. In the Hierarchy campaign, Brutes are first summoned by Orlok's command officer to disable Masari devices that where blocking progress for the rest of the troops. The Brute's ability to leap proved a useful asset as they where again used to leap across a large canyon to enable a Masari light bridge to allow the other's passage. During Orlok's rebellion, at least one Brute had sided with the Commander's while several others joined with Kamal's forces. Tactical Application Brutes can be used effectively against almost any ground target, but are most effective against enemy turrets and infantry (due to their crush). While costing 50 raw materials more than the Phase Tank, Brutes are preferable as front-line units due to their raw power, immunity to viruses/EMP/Lockdown, and ability to regenerate health while in combat. The Brute's Leap ability can be used quite effectively to crush infantry or leap out of combat to heal, while their Charge ability will instantly destroy unprotected turrets (e.g. no Dark Matter armor) and send units flying. However, the Charge ability has the slight effect of disabling the Brute for a short time after, due to the force of the impact. With Assault Suite 2 researched, a Brute's Leap is replaced with the more damaging Death From Above, which causes the Brute to produce a large shock wave on impact with the ground. Weaponry Type: Punch Range: 0-15 Damage: 40 Recharge: 2.0 seconds Cost and Build Times Cost: 850 : 1 '''Cost Optimizer: 782 : ''2 '''Cost Optimizers: 714 : ''3 '''Cost Optimizers: 646 : ''4 '''Cost Optimizers: 578 ''Time: 0:28 : 1 '''Teleport Accelerator: 0:25 : ''2 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:23 : ''3 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:21 : ''4 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:19 ''Pop: 5 Special Abilities Charge Effect: Brute rushes at the target and deals high damage on impact (possibly sending the target flying) but is stunned for 5 seconds afterwards Damage: 100 Cooldown: 0:30 Leap Effect: Jumps to target area Range: 0-180 Cooldown: 0:35 (from landing) Death From Above Effect: Upgrades Leap to cause area of effect damage against ground and air at landing point Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 2 Range: 0-200 Damage: 100 Cooldown: 0:35 Trivia *With the fact that Westwood Studios veterans, creators of the Command and Conquer series, are the guys behind Universe at War: Earth Assault, the Brute is a clear referance to Yuri's Brutes from the game, Command and Conquer: Yuri's Revenge. Obvious similarities are their name, the fact that they are mutated infantries with a lot of muscle and no weapons other than their raw power and bare fists. Category:Hierarchy Units